Alchimistul/III
30px |link=Alchimistul/II |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul II 30px |link=Alchimistul/IV |alt=Înainte |Capitolul IV Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV Partea întâi Băiatul se numea Santiago. Se întuneca tocmai când ajunse cu turma lui în faţa unei vechi biserici părăsite. Acoperişul se prăbuşise de mult, şi in locul unde pe vremuri se afla sacristia creştea acum un sicomor uriaş. en PART ONE The boy's name was Santiago. Dusk was falling as the boy arrived with his herd at an abandoned church. The roof had fallen in long ago, and an enormous sycamore had grown on the spot where the sacristy had once stood. fr PREMIERE PARTIE Il se nommait Santiago. Le jour déclinait lorsqu'il arriva, avec son troupeau, devant une vieille église abandonnée. Le toit s'était écroulé depuis bien longtemps, et un énorme sycomore avait grandi à l'emplacement où se trouvait autrefois la sacristie. de Erster Teil 1 Der Jüngling hieß Santiago. Es fing bereits an zu dämmern, als er mit seiner Schafherde zu einer alten, verlassenen Kirche kam. Das Dach war schon vor geraumer Zeit eingestürzt, und ein riesiger Maulbeerbaum wuchs an jener Stelle, wo sich einst die Sakristei befand. it PRIMA PARTE Il ragazzo si chiamava Santiago. Stava cominciando a imbrunire quando giunse con il suo gregge davanti a una vecchia chiesa abbandonata. Il tetto era crollato da tempo e un enorme sicomoro era cresciuto nel luogo dove una volta sorgeva la sacrestia. es PRIMERA PARTE El muchacho se llamaba Santiago. Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando llegó con su rebaño frente a una vieja iglesia abandonada. El techo se había derrumbado hacía mucho tiempo y un enorme sicómoro había crecido en el lugar que antes ocupaba la sacristía. pt O rapaz chamava-se Santiago. Estava começando a escurecer quando chegou com seu rebanho diante de uma velha igreja abandonada. O teto tinha despencado há muito tempo, e um enorme sicômoro havia crescido no local que antes abrigava a sacristia. ------------------- ro Hotărî să petreacă noaptea aici. Îşi mână toate oile prin ruinele porţii şi apoi puse nişte scânduri pentru ca acestea să nu fugă în timpul nopţii. Nu erau lupi pe acolo, dar odată îi scăpase una în timpul nopţii şi a trebuit să-şi piardă toată ziua următoare pentru a găsi oaia rătăcită. en He decided to spend the night there. He saw to it that all the sheep entered through the ruined gate, and then laid some planks across it to prevent the flock from wandering away during the night. There were no wolves in the region, but once an animal had strayed during the night, and the boy had had to spend the entire next day searching for it. fr Il décida de passer la nuit dans cet endroit. Il fit entrer toutes ses brebis par la porte en ruine et disposa quelques planches de façon à les empêcher de s'échapper au cours de la nuit. Il n'y avait pas de loups dans la région mais, une fois, une bête s'était enfuie, et il avait dû perdre toute la journée du lendemain à chercher la brebis égarée. de Er entschloß sich, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. So geleitete er alle Schafe durch die beschädigte Türe und legte einige Bretter quer davor, damit ihm die Tiere während der Nacht nicht entwischen konnten. Zwar gab es keine Wölfe in jener Gegend, aber einmal war ihm eines der Tiere während der Nacht entkommen, und er mußte den ganzen folgenden Tag mit der Suche nach dem verirrten Schäfchen verbringen. it Decise di trascorrere la notte in quel luogo. Fece entrare tutte le pecore dalla porta in rovina e poi dispose alcune tavole di legno perché non potessero fuggire durante la notte. Non c'erano lupi in quella zona, ma una volta un animale era scappato e c'era voluta un'intera giornata perché lo ritrovasse. es Decidió pasar allí la noche. Hizo que todas las ovejas entrasen por la puerta en ruinas y luego colocó algunas tablas de manera que no pudieran huir durante la noche. No había lobos en aquella región, pero cierta vez una se había escapado por la noche y él se había pasado todo el día siguiente buscando a la oveja prófuga. pt Resolveu passar a noite ali. Fez com que todas as ovelhas entrassem pela porta em ruínas, e então colocou algumas tábuas de modo que elas não pudessem Não haviam lobos naquela região, mas certa vez um animal havia escapado durante a noite, e ele gastara todo o dia seguinte procurando a ovelha desgarrada. ------------------- ro Îşi întinse haina pe jos şi se aşeză, folosind cartea pe care o terminase de citit drept pernă. Îşi spuse, înainte de a adormi, că ar trebui să înceapă să citească nişte cărţi mai groase ― durau mai mult până se sfârşeau şi erau perne mai confortabile în timpul nopţii. en He swept the floor with his jacket and lay down, using the book he had just finished reading as a pillow. He told himself that he would have to start reading thicker books: they lasted longer, and made more comfortable pillows. fr Il étendit sa cape sur le sol et s'allongea, en se servant comme oreiller du livre qu'il venait de terminer. Avant de s'endormir, il pensa qu'il devrait maintenant lire des ouvrages plus volumineux : il mettrait ainsi plus de temps à les finir, et ce seraient des oreillers plus confortables pour la nuit. de Danach breitete er seinen Mantel auf dem Fußboden aus, legte sich nieder und nahm das Buch, das er gerade gelesen hatte, als Kopfkissen. Vor dem Einschlafen dachte er daran, daß er in Zukunft dickere Bücher lesen wollte, weil man länger etwas davon hat und weil sie eine bequemere Kopfstütze abgeben. it Mise per terra la giacca e si sdraiò, usando come guanciale il libro che aveva appena finito di leggere. Prima di addormentarsi, pensò che doveva cominciare a leggere libri un po' più voluminosi: ci sarebbe voluto più tempo a finirli ed erano guanciali più comodi per la notte. es Extendió su chaqueta en el suelo y se acostó, usando el libro que acababa de leer como almohada. Recordó, antes de dormir, que tenía que comenzar a leer libros más gruesos: se tardaba más en acabarlos y resultaban ser almohadas más confortables durante la noche. pt Forrou o chão com seu casaco e deitou-se, usando o livro que acabara de ler como travesseiro. Lembrou-se, antes de dormir, que precisava começar a ler livros mais grossos: demoravam mais para acabar e eram travesseiros mais confortáveis durante a noite. ------------------- ro Era încă întuneric când se trezi. Privi în sus şi văzu stelele care străluceau prin acoperişul aproape năruit. “Voiam să mai dorm puţin”, se gândi el. Avusese acelaşi vis ca şi săptămâna trecută, şi iarăşi se trezise înainte de sfârşit. en It was still dark when he awoke, and, looking up, he could see the stars through the half-destroyed roof. I wanted to sleep a little longer, he thought. He had had the same dream that night as a week ago, and once again he had awakened before it ended. fr Il faisait encore sombre quand il s'éveilla. Il regarda au-dessus de lui et vit scintiller les étoiles au travers du toit à moitié effondré. «J'aurais bien aimé dormir un peu plus longtemps », pensa-t-il. Il avait fait le même rêve que la semaine précédente et, de nouveau, s'était réveillé avant la fin. de Es war noch finster, als er erwachte. Als er nach oben schaute, sah er die Sterne zwischen den Dachbalken durchscheinen. >Eigentlich wollte ich noch weiterschlafen<, dachte er bei sich. Wieder hatte er den gleichen Traum gehabt wie vor einer Woche, und wieder war er vor dem Ende aufgewacht. it Era ancora buio quando si svegliò. Guardò in alto e, attraverso il soffitto semidistrutto, intravide le stelle che brillavano. Vorrei dormire ancora un po', pensò. Aveva fatto lo stesso sogno della settimana precedente e, di nuovo, si era svegliato prima della sua conclusione. es Aún estaba oscuro cuando se despertó. Miró hacia arriba y vio que las estrellas brillaban a través del techo semiderruido. «Hubiera querido dormir un poco más», pensó. Había tenido el mismo sueño que la semana pasada y otra vez se había despertado antes del final. pt Ainda estava escuro quando acordou. Olhou para cima, e viu que as estrelas brilhavam através do teto semidestruído. "Queria dormir um pouco mais", pensou ele. Tivera o mesmo sonho da semana passada, e outra vez acordara antes do final. ------------------- ro Se ridică şi luă o înghiţitură de vin. Apoi îşi luă toiagul şi începu să-şi trezească oile care încă mai dormeau. Observase că imediat ce se trezea el, cea mai mare parte a animalelor se deşteptau şi ele. en He arose and, taking up his crook, began to awaken the sheep that still slept. He had noticed that, as soon as he awoke, most of his animals also began to stir. fr Il se leva et but une gorgée de vin. Puis il se saisit de sa houlette et se mit à réveiller les brebis qui dormaient encore. Il avait remarqué que la plupart des bêtes sortaient du sommeil sitôt que lui-même reprenait conscience. de Er erhob sich und trank einen Schluck Wein. Dann nahm er seinen Hirtenstab und begann, die Schafe, die noch schliefen, eines nach dem anderen zu wecken. it Si alzò e bevve un sorso di vino. Poi afferrò il bastone e cominciò a svegliare le pecore che ancora dormivano. Aveva notato che, appena si destava lui, anche la maggior parte delle bestie cominciava a svegliarsi. es Se levantó y tomó un trago de vino. Después cogió el cayado y empezó a despertar a las ovejas que aún dormían. Se había dado cuenta de que, en cuanto él se despertaba, la mayor parte de los animales también lo hacía. pt Levantou-se e tomou um gole de vinho. Depois pegou o cajado e começou a acordar as ovelhas que ainda dormiam. Ele havia reparado que, assim que acordava, a maior parte dos animais também começava a despertar. ------------------- ro Ca şi cum ar fi existat o energie misterioasă care îi unea viaţa de aceea a oilor cu care străbătuse pământul de doi ani încoace în căutare de hrană şi apă. ― S-au obişnuit atâta cu mine că-mi cunosc obiceiurile, îşi spuse în şoaptă. en It was as if some mysterious energy bound his life to that of the sheep, with whom he had spent the past two years, leading them through the countryside in search of food and water. "They are so used to me that they know my schedule," he muttered. fr Comme si quelque mystérieuse énergie eût uni sa vie à celle des moutons qui, depuis deux ans, parcouraient le pays avec lui, en quête de nourriture et d'eau. « Ils se sont si bien habitués à moi qu'ils connaissent mes horaires», se dit-il à voix basse. de Mehr und mehr wurden die Tiere, wie ihm aufgefallen war, gleichzeitig mit ihm wach, als ob ein geheimnisvoller Gleichklang sein Leben mit dem der Schafe verband, die seit nunmehr zwei Jahren mit ihm übers Land gezogen waren, auf der Suche nach Wasser und Nahrung. >Sie haben sich schon so an mich gewöhnt, daß sie meinen Rhythmus kennen, dachte er. it Come se vi fosse una misteriosa energia che univa la sua vita a quella delle pecore che da due anni percorrevano insieme con lui la regione, in cerca di cibo e di acqua. Ormai si sono tanto abituate a me che conoscono i miei orari, mormorò sottovoce. es Como si hubiera alguna misteriosa energía que uniera su vida a la de aquellas ovejas que desde hacía dos años recorrían con él la tierra, en busca de agua y alimento. «Ya se han acostumbrado tanto a mí que conocen mis horarios», dijo en voz baja. pt Como se houvesse alguma misteriosa energia unindo sua vida à vida daquelas ovelhas que há dois anos percorriam com ele a terra, em busca de água e alimento. "Elas já se acostumaram tanto a mim que conhecem meus horários", disse em voz baixa. ------------------- ro Dar stătu o clipă şi se gândi că ar fi putut să fie şi invers: s-o fi obişnuit el cu orarul oilor. Dar erau şi unele oi care întârziau să se scoale. Băiatul le trezi pe rând cu toiagul, strigând-o pe fiecare pe nume. en Thinking about that for a moment, he realized that it could be the other way around: that it was he who had become accustomed to their schedule. But there were certain of them who took a bit longer to awaken. The boy prodded them, one by one, with his crook, calling each by name. fr Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il pensa que ce pouvait aussi bien être l'inverse: c'était lui qui s'était habitué aux horaires des animaux. Il avait cependant des brebis qui tardaient un peu plus à se relever. Il les réveilla une à une, avec son bâton, en appelant chacune d'elles par son nom. de Aber nach kurzer Überlegung kam er zu dem Schluß, daß es auch umgekehrt sein könnte: Er selber hatte sich dem Rhythmus seiner Schafe angepaßt! Einige unter den Tieren brauchten etwas länger zum Aufstehen. Der Jüngling weckte sie mit seinem Stab, indem er jedes bei seinem Namen nannte. it Poi, riflettendo, pensò che poteva essere anche il contrario: forse era lui che si era abituato all'orario delle pecore. Ce n'erano alcune, però, che impiegavano un po' più di tempo a muoversi. Il ragazzo le risvegliò a una a una con il suo bastone, chiamandole per nome. es Reflexionó un momento y pensó que también podía ser lo contrario: que fuera él quien se hubiese acostumbrado al horario de las ovejas. Algunas de ellas, no obstante, tardaban un poco más en levantarse; el muchacho las despertó una por una con su cayado, llamando a cada cual por su nombre. pt Refletiu um momento, e pensou que podia ser também o contrário: ele que havia se acostumado ao horário das ovelhas. Haviam certas ovelhas, porém, que demoravam um pouco mais para levantar. O rapaz acordou uma a uma com seu cajado, chamando cada qual pelo seu nome. ------------------- ro Totdeauna crezuse că oile sunt în stare să înţeleagă ce vorbeşte el. De aceea obişnuia uneori să le citească părţi din cărţile care îl impresionaseră, sau să vorbească despre singurătatea şi bucuria unui cioban pe câmp, ori să comenteze ultimele noutăţi pe care le vedea prin oraşele pe unde se întâmpla să treacă. en He had always believed that the sheep were able to understand what he said. So there were times when he read them parts of his books that had made an impression on him, or when he would tell them of the loneliness or the happiness of a shepherd in the fields. Sometimes he would comment to them on the things he had seen in the villages they passed. fr Il avait toujours été persuadé que les brebis étaient capables de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Aussi leur lisait-il parfois certains passages des livres qui l'avaient marqué, ou bien il leur parlait de la solitude ou de la joie de vivre d'un berger dans la campagne, commentait les dernières nouveautés qu'il avait vues dans les villes par où il avait l'habitude de passer. de Immer hatte er den Eindruck, daß die Schafe alles verstanden, was er sagte. Darum las er ihnen auch gelegentlich Abschnitte aus Büchern vor, die ihn besonders beeindruckten, oder er philosophierte über die Einsamkeit und die Freuden eines Schafhirten, oder er kommentierte die letzten Neuigkeiten, die er im den Städten erfahren hatte, durch die er zu ziehen pflegte. it Era convinto che le pecore fossero in grado di capire ciò che lui diceva: perciò ogni tanto usava leggere loro i brani di quei libri che lo avevano colpito, o parlar loro della solitudine e della gioia di un pastore in mezzo alla campagna, oppure commentare le ultime novità che osservava nelle città per cui soleva passare. es Siempre había creído que las ovejas eran capaces de entender lo que él les decía. Por eso de vez en cuando les leía fragmentos de los libros que le habían impresionado, o les hablaba de la soledad y de la alegría de un pastor en el campo, o les comentaba las últimas novedades que veía en las ciudades por las que solía pasar. pt Sempre acreditara que as ovelhas eram capazes de entender o que ele falava. Por isso costumava às vezes ler para elas os trechos de livros que o haviam impressionado, ou falar da solidão e da alegria de um pastor no campo, ou comentar sobre as últimas novidades que via nas cidades por onde costumava passar. ------------------- ro Însă în ultimele două zile avusese o singură grijă: fata negustorului care locuia în oraşul unde avea să ajungă peste patru zile. Nu fusese decât o singură dată acolo, anul trecut. Negustorul avea o prăvălie de stofe şi ţesături şi îi plăcea totdeauna să vadă cu ochii lui cum sunt oile tunse, ca să se ferească de hoţii. Îi spusese un prieten despre prăvălie, aşa că ciobanul îşi dusese oile acolo. en But for the past few days he had spoken to them about only one thing: the girl, the daughter of a merchant who lived in the village they would reach in about four days. He had been to the village only once, the year before. The merchant was the proprietor of a dry goods shop, and he always demanded that the sheep be sheared in his presence, so that he would not be cheated. A friend had told the boy about the shop, and he had taken his sheep there. fr Depuis l'avant-veille, pourtant, il n'avait pratiquement pas eu d'autre sujet de conversation que cette jeune fille qui habitait la ville où il allait arriver quatre jours plus tard. C'était la fille d'un commerçant. Il n'était venu là qu'une fois, l'année pré- cédente. Le commerçant possédait un magasin de tissus, et il aimait voir tondre les brebis sous ses yeux, pour éviter toute tromperie sur la marchandise. Un ami lui avait indiqué le magasin, et le berger y avait amené son troupeau. de Seit zwei Tagen jedoch sprach er beinahe nur noch über eins: die Tochter eines Händlers, die in jener Kleinstadt lebte, welche sie in vier Tagen erreichen würden. Im vorigen Jahr war er das erste Mal bei diesem Handelsmann gewesen, der Besitzer eines Textilgeschäftes war und darauf bestand, daß die Schafe vor seinem Geschäft geschoren würden, um jeden Betrug zu vermeiden. Ein Bekannt er hatte den Laden empfohlen, und so brachte der Hirte seine Schafe jetzt dorthin. it Negli ultimi giorni, tuttavia, il suo argomento era stato praticamente uno solo: la giovinetta, figlia del commerciante, che viveva nella città dove sarebbe giunto di lì a quattro giorni. C'era già stato solo una volta, l'anno precedente. Il commerciante, che possedeva una bottega di tessuti, gradiva sempre che le pecore fossero tosate davanti ai suoi occhi, per evitare imbrogli. Un amico gli aveva indicato quella bottega, e il pastore vi aveva portato le sue pecore. es En los dos últimos días, sin embargo, el asunto que le preocupaba no había sido más que uno: la hija del comerciante que vivía en la ciudad adonde llegarían dentro de cuatro días. Sólo había estado allí una vez, el año anterior. El comerciante era dueño de una tienda de tejidos y le gustaba presenciar siempre el esquileo de las ovejas para evitar falsificaciones. Un amigo le había indicado la tienda, y el pastor llevó allí sus ovejas. pt Nos últimos dois dias, porém, seu assunto tinha sido praticamente um só: a menina, filha do comerciante, que morava na cidade por onde ia chegar daqui a quatro dias. Tinha estado apenas uma vez lá, no ano anterior. O comerciante era dono de uma loja de tecidos, e gostava sempre de ver as ovelhas tosquiadas na sua frente, para evitar falsificações. Um certo amigo tinha indicado a loja, e o pastor levou lá suas ovelhas. ---------- ro ― Vreau să vând ceva lână, îi spuse negustorului. Prăvălia era plină de clienţi şi negustorul îl rugă să aştepte până seara. El se aşeză pe caldarâmul din faţa magazinului şi scoase o carte din desagi. en "I need to sell some wool," the boy told the merchant. The shop was busy, and the man asked the shepherd to wait until the afternoon. So the boy sat on the steps of the shop and took a book from his bag. fr « J'ai besoin de vendre un peu de laine », dit-il au commerçant. La boutique était pleine, et le commer- çant demanda au berger d'attendre jusqu'en début de soirée. Celui-ci alla donc s'asseoir sur le trottoir du magasin et tira un livre de sa besace. de »Ich muß einige Wolle verkaufen«, sagte er damals zum Kaufmann. Der Laden des Mannes war voll Kunden, so daß der Händler den Schäfer bat, sich bis zum späten Nachmittag zu gedulden. Dieser setzte sich auf den Gehsteig vor das Geschäft und nahm ein Buch aus seinem Rucksack. it Ho bisogno di vendere un po' di lana, aveva detto al commerciante. Il negozio era pieno e l'uomo gli aveva chiesto di aspettare fino all'imbrunire. Lui, allora, si era seduto lì davanti sul marciapiede e aveva tirato fuori dalla bisaccia un libro. es —Necesito vender lana —le dijo al comerciante. La tienda del hombre estaba llena, y el comerciante rogó al pastor que esperase hasta el atardecer. El muchacho se sentó en la acera de enfrente de la tienda y sacó un libro de su zurrón. pt "Preciso vender alguma lã", disse para o comerciante. A loja do homem estava cheia, e o comerciante pediu que o pastor esperasse até o entardecer. Ele sentou-se na calçada da loja e tirou um livro do alforje. ------------------- ro ― Nu ştiam că ciobanii citesc cărţi, se auzi un glas feminin lângă el. Era o fată ce arăta leit ca acelea din Andaluzia, cu părul negru şi neted şi ochi ce aminteau vag de vechii cuceritori mauri. en "I didn't know shepherds knew how to read," said a girl's voice behind him. The girl was typical of the region of Andalusia, with flowing black hair, and eyes that vaguely recalled the Moorish conquerors. fr «Je ne savais pas que les bergers pouvaient lire des livres», dit une voix de femme à côté de lui. C'était une jeune fille, qui avait le type même de la région d'Andalousie, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux qui rappelaient vaguement les anciens conquérants maures. de »Ich wußte ja gar nicht, daß Hirten lesen können«, bemerkte eine weibliche Stimme an seiner Seite. Das Mädchen sah wie eine typische Andalusierin aus mit langen schwarzen Haaren und Augen, die vage an die maurischen Eroberer erinnerten. it Non pensavo che i pastori sapessero leggere, aveva detto allora una voce femminile accanto a lui. Era una ragazza tipica della regione andalusa, con i lunghi capelli neri e gli occhi che ricordavano vagamente gli antichi conquistatori mori. es —No sabía que los pastores fueran capaces de leer libros —dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Era una joven típica de la región de Andalucía, con sus cabellos negros y lisos y unos ojos que recordaban vagamente a los antiguos conquistadores moros. pt — Não sabia que os pastores são capazes de ler livros — disse uma voz feminina ao seu lado. Era uma moça típica da região de Andaluzia, com seus cabelos negros escorridos, e os olhos que lembravam vagamente os antigos conquistadores mouros. ------------------- ro ― Asta pentru că oile te învaţă mai multe decât cărţile, răspunse băiatul. Au stat de vorbă mai bine de două ore. Ea îi spuse că era fata negustorului, şi-i vorbi despre viaţa din acea aşezare unde fiecare zi era la fel cu cealaltă. en "Well, usually I learn more from my sheep than from books," he answered. During the two hours that they talked, she told him she was the merchant's daughter, and spoke of life in the village, where each day was like all the others. fr «C'est que les brebis enseignent plus de choses que les livres», répondit le jeune berger. Ils restèrent à bavarder, plus de deux heures durant. Elle dit qu'elle était la fille du commerçant, et parla de la vie au village, où chaque jour était semblable au précédent. de »Weil Schafe mehr lehren können als Bücher«, erwiderte der Jüngling. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt während mehr als zwei Stunden. Das Mädchen sagte, daß sie die Tochter des Händlers sei, und erzählte vom Leben in ihrem Ort, wo ein Tag dem anderen glich. it Perché le pecore insegnano più dei libri, aveva risposto il ragazzo. Si erano trattenuti a parlare per più di due ore. Lei gli aveva detto di essere la figlia del commerciante, parlandogli poi della vita nel paese, dove ogni giorno era uguale all'altro. es —Es porque las ovejas enseñan más que los libros —respondió el muchacho. Se quedaron conversando durante más de dos horas. Ella le contó que era hija del comerciante y le habló de la vida en la aldea, donde cada día era igual que el anterior. pt — É porque as ovelhas ensinam mais que os livros — respondeu o rapaz. Ficaram conversando por mais de duas horas. Ela contou que era filha do comerciante, e falou da vida na aldeia, onde cada dia era igual ao outro. ------------------- ro Ciobănaşul îi povesti despre câmpiile Andaluziei, despre ultimele noutăţi pe care le văzuse în oraşele pe unde trecuse. Era mulţumit că vorbea şi cu altcineva, nu numai cu oile. en The shepherd told her of the Andalusian countryside, and related the news from the other towns where he had stopped. It was a pleasant change from talking to his sheep. fr Le berger raconta la campagne d'Andalousie, les dernières nouveautés qu'il avait vues dans les villes par où il était passé. Il était heureux de n'être pas obligé de toujours converser avec ses brebis. de Der Schäfer seinerseits berichtete über die Landschaft Andalusiens und die Neuigkeiten aus den Ortschaften, die er besucht hatte. Er war glücklich, einen Zuhörer gefunden zu haben. it Il pastore le aveva raccontato delle campagne dell'Andalusia, delle ultime novità che aveva notato nelle città dove era passato. Era contento perché, per una volta, poteva parlare con qualcuno, a parte le pecore. es El pastor le habló de los campos de Andalucía y sobre las últimas novedades que había visto en las ciudades que había visitado. Estaba contento por no tener que conversar siempre con las ovejas. pt O pastor contou dos campos de Andaluzia, das últimas novidades que viu nas cidades onde visitara. Estava contente por não precisar conversar sempre com as ovelhas. ------------------- ro ― Cum ai învăţat să citeşti? întrebă fata la un moment dat. ― Ca toată lumea, răspunse băiatul. La şcoală. ― Dar dacă ştii să citeşti, cum de eşti doar un simplu cioban? en "How did you learn to read?" the girl asked at one point. "Like everybody learns," he said. "In school." "Well, if you know how to read, why are you just a shepherd?" fr « Comment avez-vous appris à lire ? vint à demander la jeune fille. — Comme tout le monde, répondit-il. A l'école. — Mais alors, si vous savez lire, pourquoi n'êtes-vous donc qu'un berger ? » de »Wie hast du denn lesen gelernt?« wollte das Mädchen wissen. »In der Schule, wie alle anderen auch«, erwiderte der junge Mann. »Aber wenn du doch lesen kannst, weshalb bist du dann nur ein einfacher Schafhirte geworden?« it Come hai imparato a leggere? gli aveva domandato la ragazza a un certo punto. Come tutti gli altri, aveva risposto lui. A scuola. E allora, se sai leggere, perché sei soltanto un pastore? es —¿Cómo aprendiste a leer? —le preguntó la moza en un momento dado. —Como todo el mundo —repuso el chico—. Yendo a la escuela. —¿Y si sabes leer, por qué no eres más que un pastor? pt — Como aprendeu a ler? — perguntou a moça a certa altura. — Como todas as outras pessoas — respondeu o rapaz. — Na escola. — E, se sabe ler, então por que é apenas um pastor? ------------------- ro Băiatul bălmăji ceva ca să ocolească răspunsul. Era încredinţat că fata nu va înţelege niciodată. Îşi continuă poveştile de călătorie şi ochişorii cei mauri clipeau de frică şi mirare. Pe măsură ce trecea timpul, băiatul îşi dorea să nu se mai sfârşească ziua, să-l vadă tot ocupat pe tatăl fetei care să-i ceară să aştepte trei zile. en The boy mumbled an answer that allowed him to avoid responding to her question. He was sure the girl would never understand. He went on telling stories about his travels, and her bright, Moorish eyes went wide with fear and surprise. As the time passed, the boyfound himself wishing that the day would never end, that her father would stay busy and keep him waiting for three days. fr Le jeune homme se déroba, pour n'avoir pas à répondre à cette question. Il était bien sûr que la jeune fille ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il continua à raconter ses histoires de voyage, et les petits yeux mauresques s'ouvraient tout grands ou se refermaient sous l'effet de l'ébahissement et de la surprise. A mesure que le temps passait, le jeune homme se prit à souhaiter que ce jour ne finît jamais, que le père de la jeune fille demeurât occupé longtemps encore et lui demandât d'attendre pendant trois jours. de Nun wurde der Jüngling verlegen, er wich der Frage aus, weil er überzeugt war, daß sie ihn doch nicht verstehen würde. Statt dessen berichtete er weiter von seinen Reisen, und die kleinen maurischen Augen des Mädchens wurden vor Staunen und Verblüffung bald groß und bald ganz schmal. Und während die Zeit dahinfloß, begann er, im stillen zu hoffen, daß dieser Tag niemals enden möge, oder daß der Vater des Mädchens ihn noch weitere drei Tage warten ließe it Il ragazzo aveva accennato una scusa qualunque per non rispondere a quella domanda: lei, certo, non avrebbe potuto capirlo. Aveva continuato a raccontare le sue storie di viaggi, mentre quegli occhietti mori si aprivano e si chiudevano per la meraviglia e la sorpresa. es El muchacho dio una disculpa cualquiera para no responder a aquella pregunta. Estaba seguro de que la muchacha jamás lo entendería. Siguió contando sus historias de viaje, y los ojillos moros se abrían y se cerraban de espanto y sorpresa. pt O rapaz deu uma desculpa qualquer para não responder aquela pergunta. Ele tinha certeza de que a moça jamais entenderia. Continuou a contar suas histórias de viagem, e os pequenos olhos mouros abriam-se e fechavam-se de espanto e surpresa. ------------------- ro A înţeles că simţea un lucru pe care nu-l mai simţise: dorinţa de a rămâne într-un singur loc pentru totdeauna. Lângă fata cea oacheşă zilele n-ar fi fost niciodată la fel una cu cealaltă. Dar negustorul veni şi îi ceru să tundă patru oi. Apoi îi plăti cât îi datora şi-i ceru să revină anul următor. en He recognized that he was feeling something he had never experienced before: the desire to live in one place forever. With the girl with the raven hair, his days would never be the same again. But finally the merchant appeared, and asked the boy to shear four sheep. He paid for the wool and asked the shepherd to come back the following year. fr Il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé jusqu'alors: l'envie de se fixer pour toujours dans une même ville. Avec la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, les jours ne seraient jamais semblables. Mais le commerçant arriva, finalement, et lui demanda de tondre quatre brebis. Puis il paya ce qu'il devait et l'invita à revenir l'année suivante de Er bemerkte auch, daß er etwas Seltsames zu fühlen begann, etwas, was er bisher nicht gekannt hatte: den Wunsch, seßhaft zu werden. Mit dem Mädchen an seiner Seite würden die Tage gewiß nie langweilig werden. Doch dann erschien der Kaufmann, ließ ihn vier Schafe scheren gab ihm seinen Lohn und bat ihn, im kommenden Jahr wieder vorbeizuschauen. it Via via che il tempo passava, il ragazzo aveva cominciato a desiderare che quel giorno non avesse mai fine, che il padre di lei fosse occupato ancora per lungo tempo e lo facesse attendere tre giorni. Si era reso conto che stava provando qualcosa che non aveva mai sentito prima di allora: il desiderio di fermarsi per sempre in una città. Con quella giovinetta dai capelli neri, i giorni non sarebbero stati mai uguali. Ma infine il commerciante era arrivato e gli aveva detto di tosare quattro pecore. Poi gli aveva pagato il dovuto e chiesto di tornare l'anno dopo. es A medida que transcurría el tiempo, el muchacho comenzó a desear que aquel día no se acabase nunca, que el padre de la joven siguiera ocupado durante mucho tiempo y le mandase esperar tres días. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo que nunca antes había sentido: las ganas de quedarse a vivir en una ciudad para siempre. Con la niña de los cabellos negros, los días nunca serían iguales. Pero el comerciante finalmente llegó y le mandó esquilar cuatro ovejas. Después le pagó lo estipulado y le pidió que volviera al año siguiente. pt À medida que o tempo foi passando, o rapaz começou a desejar que aquele dia não acabasse nunca, que o pai da moça ficasse ocupado por muito tempo e o mandasse esperar por três dias. Percebeu que estava sentindo uma coisa que nunca havia sentido antes: vontade de ficar morando numa mesma cidade para sempre. Com a menina de cabelos negros, os dias nunca seriam iguais. Mas o comerciante finalmente chegou e mandou que ele tosquiasse quatro ovelhas. Depois, pagou-lhe o que era devido, e pediu que voltasse no ano seguinte. -------------------- ro Peste doar patru zile ajungea din nou în orăşelul acela. Era agitat şi nesigur pe el: poate că fata îl şi uitase. Pe acolo treceau mulţi ciobani care vindeau lână. ― Nu-i nimic, le spuse flăcăul oilor lui. Şi eu cunosc alte fete în alte oraşe. en And now it was only four days beforehe would be back in that same village. He was excited, and at the same time uneasy: maybe the girl had already forgotten him. Lots of shepherds passed through, selling their wool. "It doesn't matter," he said to his sheep. "I know other girls in other places." fr Il ne manquait plus maintenant que quatre jours pour arriver dans cette même bourgade. Il était tout excité, et en même temps plein d'incertitude: peut-être la jeune fille l'aurait-elle oublié. Il ne manquait pas de bergers qui passaient par là pour vendre de la laine. «Peu importe, dit-il, parlant à ses brebis. Moi aussi, je connais d'autres filles dans d'autres villes. » de Jetzt fehlten also nur noch vier Tagesreisen bis zu jener Ortschaft Er war innerlich erregt und gleichzeitig verunsichert: Vielleicht hatte ihn das Mädchen längst vergessen, denn schließlich kamen viele Hirten hier vorbei, um Wolle zu verkaufen. »Das wäre auch egal«, sagte der Jüngling laut zu seinen Schafen, »schließlich kenne ich ja noch andere Mädchen in anderen Städten.« it Ora mancavano solo quattro giorni perché facesse ritorno a quel villaggio. Era eccitato e, al tempo stesso, insicuro: forse la giovinetta lo aveva dimenticato. Da quelle parti passavano tanti pastori a vendere la lana. Non ha importanza, disse il ragazzo alle pecore. Anch'io conosco altre giovani in altre città. es Ahora faltaban apenas cuatro días para llegar nuevamente a la misma aldea. Estaba excitado y al mismo tiempo se sentía inseguro; tal vez la chica ya lo hubiera olvidado. Por allí pasaban muchos pastores para vender lana. —No importa —dijo el muchacho a sus ovejas—. Yo también conozco a otras chicas en otras ciudades pt Agora faltavam apenas quatro dias para chegar de novo à mesma aldeia. Estava excitado e ao mesmo tempo inseguro: talvez a menina já tivesse esquecido. Por ali passavam muitos pastores para vender lã. — Não tem importância — disse o rapaz para as suas ovelhas. — Eu também conheço outras meninas em outras cidades. ------------------- ro Dar în străfundul inimii ştia că are importanţă. Şi că păstorii, ca şi marinarii sau comis-voiajorii, cunoşteau câte un oraş unde se afla cineva în stare să-i facă să uite de bucuria de a călători liberi prin lume. en But in his heart he knew that it did matter. And he knew that shepherds, like seamen and like traveling salesmen, always found a town where there was someone who could make them forget the joys of carefree wandering. fr Mais, dans le fond de son cœur, il savait que c'était loin d'être sans importance. Et que les bergers, comme les marins, ou les commis voyageurs, connaissent toujours une ville où existe quelqu'un capable de leur faire oublier le plaisir de courir le monde en toute liberté. de Aber im Grunde seines Herzens wußte er sehr wohl, daß es ihm doch nicht egal war. Und daß sowohl Hirten als auch Matrosen oder Handlungsreisende immer irgendeinen Ort kannten, wo es jemanden gab, bei dem sie die Freude vergaßen, frei durch die Welt zu reisen. it Ma, in fondo al cuore, sentiva invece che quello era importante. Perché anche i pastori, come i marinai o come i commessi viaggiatori, sanno che c'è sempre una città dove esiste qualcuno capace di far loro dimenticare la gioia di vagare liberamente per il mondo. es Pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que sí importaba. Y que tanto los pastores, como los marineros, como los viajantes de comercio siempre conocían una ciudad donde había alguien capaz de hacerles olvidar la alegría de viajar libres por el mundo pt Mas no fundo do seu coração, ele sabia que tinha importância. E que tanto os pastores, como os marinheiros, como os caixeiro-viajantes, sempre conheciam uma cidade onde havia alguém capaz de fazer com que esquecessem a alegria de viajar solto pelo mundo. --------------- ro Se iveau zorile şi ciobanul îşi mână oile în aşa fel încât să meargă după soare. „Astea niciodată nu trebuie să ia o hotărâre”, gândi el. „Poate de asta stau mereu lângă mine.” Aveau nevoie doar de apă şi hrană. en The day was dawning, and the shepherd urged his sheep in the direction of thesun. They never have to make any decisions, he thought. Maybe that's why they always stay close to me. The only things that concerned the sheep were food and water. fr Alors que paraissaient les premières lueurs de l'aube, le berger commença à faire avancer ses moutons dans la direction du soleil levant. « Ils n'ont jamais besoin de prendre une décision, pensa-t-il. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'ils restent toujours auprès de moi.» Le seul besoin qu'éprouvaient les moutons, c'était celui d'eau et de nourriture. de Der Tag brach an, und der Hirte trieb seine Schafe in Richtung Sonnenaufgang. >Die brauchen nie selber eine Entscheidung zu fällen<, dachte er. >Vielleicht sind sie deshalb so anhänglich.< Das einzige Bedürfnis, das die Schafe haben, ist fressen und trinken. it Il giorno cominciò a rischiararsi e il pastore guidò le pecore in direzione del sole. Loro non hanno mai bisogno di prendere alcuna decisione, pensò. Ecco perché, forse, rimangono sempre con me. L'unica necessità che le pecore sentivano era di un po' d'acqua e di un po' di cibo. es Comenzó a rayar el día y el pastor colocó a las ovejas en dirección al sol. «Ellas nunca necesitan tomar una decisión —pensó—. Quizá por eso permanecen siempre tan cerca de mí.» La única necesidad que las ovejas sentían era la del agua y la de la comida. pt O dia começou a raiar e o pastor colocou as ovelhas seguindo em direção ao sol. "Elas nunca precisam tomar uma decisão", pensou ele. "Talvez por isso fiquem sempre juntos de mim". A única necessidade que as ovelhas sentiam era de água e de alimento. ------------------- ro Câtă vreme băiatul ştia cele mai verzi păşuni din Andaluzia, ele îi vor fi credincioase. Chiar dacă zilele erau toate la fel, cu ore nesfârşite care se târau între răsăritul şi apusul soarelui, chiar dacă ele nu citiseră niciodată o carte în scurta lor viaţă şi nu cunoşteau limba oamenilor care povesteau noutăţile de prin sate. en As long as the boy knew how to find the best pastures in Andalusia, they would be his friends. Yes, their days were all the same, with the seemingly endless hours between sunrise and dusk; and they had never read a book in their young lives, and didn't understand when the boy told them about the sights of the cities. fr Et tant que leur berger connaîtrait les meilleurs pâturages d'Andalousie, ils seraient toujours ses amis. Même si tous les jours étaient semblables les uns aux autres, faits de longues heures qui se traînaient entre le lever et le coucher du soleil; même s'ils n'avaient jamais lu le moindre livre au cours de leur brève existence et ignoraient la langue des hommes qui racontaient ce qui se passait dans les villages. de Solange man sie auf die sattesten Wiesen von Andalusien führt, so lange werden sie immer deine Freunde sein. Selbst wenn ein Tag dem anderen gleicht, mit eintönigen Stunden, die sich zwischen Sonnenaufgang und - unterganz dahinschleppen, selbst wenn sie in ihrem kurzen Leben nie ein Buch lesen werden und die Sprache der Menschen nie verstehen, die sich die Neuigkeiten aus den Ortschaften erzählen. it Fino a quando il ragazzo avesse conosciuto i pascoli migliori dell'Andalusia, le pecore gli sarebbero state sempre amiche. Anche se i giorni erano tutti uguali, fatti di lunghe ore che si trascinavano fra il sorgere e il tramontare del sole. E tutto ciò anche se non avevano mai letto un solo libro nelle loro brevi vite, e non conoscevano la lingua degli uomini che portava le novità nei paesi. es Mientras el muchacho conociese los mejores pastos de Andalucía, ellas continuarían siendo sus amigas. Aunque los días fueran todos iguales, con largas horas arrastrándose entre el nacimiento y la puesta del sol; aunque jamás hubieran leído un solo libro en sus cortas vidas y no conocieran la lengua de los hombres que contaban las novedades en las aldeas, pt Enquanto o rapaz conhecesse os melhores pastos em Andaluzia, elas seriam sempre suas amigas. Mesmo que os dias fossem todos iguais, com longas horas se arrastando entre o nascer e o pôr-do-sol; mesmo que elas jamais tivessem lido um só livro em suas curtas vidas, e não conhecessem a língua dos homens que contavam as novidades nas aldeias. ------------------- ro Erau mulţumite să găsească apă şi hrană, atâta le era de ajuns. În schimb, îşi ofereau cu mărinimie lâna, compania şi ― din când în când ― carnea. “Dacă eu acum aş deveni un monstru şi m-aş hotărî să le omor una câte una, ele ar vedea abia la urmă că turma a fost exterminată”, gândi băiatul. „Pentru că au încredere în mine şi au uitat să se bizuie pe propriile lor instincte. Şi asta numai pentru că eu le mân la mâncare şi la adăpătoare.” en They were content with just food and water, and, in exchange, they generously gave of their wool, their company, and—once in a while—their meat. If I became a monster today, and decided to kill them, one by one, they would become aware only after most of the flock had been slaughtered, thought the boy. They trust me, and they've forgotten how to rely on their own instincts, because I lead them to nourishment. fr Ils se contentaient de nourriture et d'eau, et c'était en effet bien suffisant. En échange, ils offraient géné- reusement leur laine, leur compagnie et, de temps en temps, leur viande. « Si, d'un moment à l'autre, je me transformais en monstre et me mettais à les tuer un à un, ils ne commenceraient à comprendre qu'une fois le troupeau déjà presque tout entier exterminé, pensa-t-il. Parce qu'ils ont confiance en moi, et qu'ils ont cessé de se fier à leurs propres instincts. Tout cela parce que c'est moi qui les mène au pâturage. » de Sie sind zufrieden mit Wasser und Nahrung, und das genügt. Als Gegenleistung bieten sie großzügig ihre Gesellschaft, ihre Wolle und manchmal sogar ihr Fleisch. >Wenn ich mich plötzlich in eine Bestie verwandeln würde und eines nach dem anderen abschlachtete, so würden sie es wohl erst bemerken, wenn ihre Herde schon so gut wie ausgerottet ist<, dachte der Jüngling. >Denn sie vertrauen mir blindlings und vertrauen nicht länger auf ihren eigenen Instinkt. Nur, weil ich sie zu den grünen Auen und frischem Wasser leite.< it Si accontentavano di acqua e cibo, e ciò bastava. In cambio, offrivano generosamente la loro lana, la loro compagnia e, di tanto in tanto, la loro carne. Se oggi diventassi un mostro e decidessi di ammazzarle una dopo l'altra, lo capirebbero soltanto dopo che fosse stato sterminato quasi tutto il gregge, pensò il ragazzo. Perché si fidano di me, mentre non si fidano più del loro istinto. Solo perché io le conduco al nutrimento e all'acqua. es ellas estaban contentas con su alimento, y eso bastaba. A cambio, ofrecían generosamente su lana, su compañía y —de vez en cuando— su carne. «Si hoy me volviera un monstruo y decidiese matarlas, una por una, ellas sólo se darían cuenta cuando casi todo el rebaño hubiese sido exterminado — pensó el muchacho—. Porque confían en mí y se olvidaron de confiar en su propio instinto. Sólo porque las llevo hasta el agua y la comida.» pt Elas estavam contentes com água e alimento, e isto bastava. Em troca, ofereciam generosamente sua lã, sua companhia, e — de vez em quando — sua carne. "Se hoje eu me tornasse um monstro e resolvesse matar uma por uma, elas só iam perceber depois que quase todo o rebanho tivesse sido exterminado", pensou o rapaz. "Porque confiam em mim, e se esqueceram de confiar nos seus próprios instintos. Só porque as conduzo ao alimento e à comida". ----------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/II |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul II 30px |link=Alchimistul/IV |alt=Înainte |Capitolul IV Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV